


Reciprocity

by Jadells



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadells/pseuds/Jadells
Summary: Ranma and Akane try something new.





	Reciprocity

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to try something.”

 

The practice dummy had finally busted off from its post and soared across the yard when Ranma heard Akane speak up. They were in the middle of training together outside of the Tendo Dojo. Ranma looked over his shoulder at his fiancée, who was standing there in her practice gi twiddling her thumbs cutely while her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

 

“I told ya before, I’m not gonna stop pulling my punches when we spar,” he said.

 

He saw her pout, but she shook her head. “That’s not what I was going to ask… but it _also_ wouldn’t hurt to—“

 

“How’s about we go with one request at a time?” Ranma said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he trotted over to her. “What is this thing ya wanna try?”

 

Akane tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes unable to meet his for some reason. Her cheeks were flushed, and something told Ranma it wasn’t just from their workout.

 

Ranma blinked curiously, waiting for her to get the words out.

 

“You...you know when you...when you, uh…” Akane’s fingers were twiddling even faster now, and she’d managed to blush even darker.

 

“Uh-huh…?” Ranma pressed, leaning forward.

 

“Do that, um...thing with your...w-with your…” Akane was saying each word more and more softly, that Ranma had bent right over by the time she’d nearly whispered the last word, “...mouth?”

 

Ranma stared openly at her for a moment or two, blinking slowly. “Uh...talk?”

 

“Uh, no…”

 

“...Eat?”

 

Akane pursed her lips tightly. “N-no.”

 

Ranma pondered for a moment. “...Umm, kiss?”

 

Akane’s eyes darted back down to the ground again. “Well...k-kind of?”

 

Ranma frowned. Now he was even more confused.

 

“I’m really not followin’ you here, ‘Kane.”

 

Akane huffed, folding her arms tightly across her chest. She took a deep breath.

 

“Remember when we had the house to ourselves last weekend?” Akane began, “And...and you, well...used your mouth...d-down there?” She was whispering again by the last bit, gesturing curtly downward with her chin.

 

Ranma was soon matching and then exceeding Akane’s blush. “Ah...that’s not exactly somethin’ I would _forget._ ”

 

It was one of those lovely, rare occasions where the entire house was empty. Although, it seemed to be that the house was conveniently empty a lot more these days. It hadn’t been the first time everyone had purposefully tried to get Ranma and Akane alone together, and unlike how he would have reacted a few years ago, Ranma certainly wasn’t complaining now.

 

Now that Ranma and Akane had started to take their relationship to the next level, they both relished in the alone time. And last weekend when they were yet again gifted with an empty house, Ranma had decided to try something he’d been wanting to do for a very, _very_ long time.

 

Needless to say, it was a good thing there was nobody else home.

 

Today was another one of those days where Soun had gone out to buy more cigarettes (although Ranma could have sworn he’d just gone out yesterday), Nabiki was out shopping with some friends from university, and Kasumi had suddenly realized she’d forgotten to get several grocery items, and Genma had been staying at Nodoka’s that week.

 

They were all alone.

 

Ranma perked up with sudden excitement. “So, you want me t’ do that again?” he asked, unable to conceal his eagerness.

 

“Well, _yes_ , but…” Akane took another steadying breath, and then looked up at Ranma with eyes flashing with what Ranma could only describe as determination. “I want to try it on _you_ this time.”

 

“Oh.”

 

 _Oh, wow_ . _Wow, wow, wow._

 

Ranma cleared his throat roughly. “I mean, uh...sure.”

 

Akane’s eyes bulged. “ _Really?_ ”

 

Ranma’s eyelids fluttered in bewilderment. Was she for real? She was legitimately surprised that he had agreed?

 

“Well, yeah. If...if you want to.”

 

“Well, I just wasn’t sure if you’d be interested…”

 

“Are ya kidding? Of course I’m interested!” Ranma blurted.

 

Akane stared at him. “Oh. I just...thought you wouldn’t be willing to try something like that.”

 

“What sorta guy would I be if I didn’t want to do _that_?”

 

Akane looked off at nothing, seeming to mull it over. “Hm, I suppose guys would be pretty curious about it.”

 

Well, _duh._

 

“So, uh,” Ranma cleared his throat again, “Where did you wanna, uh, y’know…?”

 

Akane pondered a moment. “How about the furo? That way we can—whoa!”

 

Ranma had scooped Akane up into his arms and leapt into the air, landing onto the roof. He made his way across the roof and then jumped down, opening the window into the furo with his foot and then slipping inside.

 

Ranma set Akane down onto the bathroom tile, but kept his arms around her waist. Akane was looking up at him with an amused smirk on her face.

 

“Certainly eager,” Akane laughed, “I’m still surprised you’re even agreeing to this.”

 

“Akane, if I ever turn down an offer like that from you, you should probably check me into an insane asylum,” Ranma said with a lopsided grin, wrapping his arms more snugly around her waist.

 

Akane giggled, pushing gently against his chest to get out of his embrace. Ranma watched her as she went over to the faucet with a bath bucket and filled it with water. Ranma kneeled down to pull the cover off of the furo, releasing the billowing steam from the hot water.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Ranma looked up, seeing Akane standing there holding the full bath bucket and giving him a confused look.

 

“Whaddaya mean? We’re gettin’ in, ain’t we?” Ranma asked as he pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it aside.

 

“Well, I suppose we could do that after…” Akane said quietly, “But, aren’t you going to change?”

 

Ranma furrowed his brow. “Change?” he echoed. Then he looked at the bath bucket again.

 

Akane stepped towards him with a hesitant carefulness as though she was approaching a spooked animal. “You...you said you wanted to try it, didn’t you?”

 

 _I want to try it on_ **_you_ ** _this time._

 

Ranma’s eyes flicked up to meet Akane’s, then back down to the bucket of cold water in her hands. Then the pieces all clicked together at once.

 

“Ohh,” he said softly. “Oh.”

 

Akane looked incredibly nervous. “If you don’t want to—“

 

“I do,” Ranma found himself saying the words before he had even processed the offer Akane had given him. Once he realized what he’d said, he felt his ears burn.

 

Akane gulped, stepping closer towards him and holding out the bath bucket. “Then, I guess you should, uh…”

 

“Y-yeah…” Ranma said slowly, reaching out and taking the bucket. “Yeah.”

 

He took a bracing breath and then turned the cold water over his head, instantly triggering the change.

 

Akane watched Ranma flick her soaked bangs out of her eyes, and set the empty bath bucket aside. She stood up straight, still holding herself like a man, just like she always did. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, and she seemed to be having some trouble maintaining eye contact. But she kept her shoulders squared and seemed to be holding her breath.

 

Ranma cleared her throat once again. “What should I, uh—where…?” her voice was raspy, as though she was adjusting to her new soprano.

 

Akane perked up. “Oh! Um, maybe we should...I mean, when you did it to me we were in my room,” she said quickly.

 

“Maybe we could...get in the furo, y’know, after. So, maybe we could just...do it right here?” Ranma pointed down to the tile floor beneath them for emphasis.

 

“Oh, okay. That’s fine.”

 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then Ranma took it upon herself to lower herself onto the tile, away from the puddle from where she’d emptied the bucket. The bath tile was moist from the humidity of the furo, and a bit cold, but she was still wearing pants so it was bearable. Akane started fumbling with the knot in her gi belt, unfastening it and throwing it across the room to where Ranma’s tank top lay.

 

Ranma breathlessly watched as Akane bent forward and slowly slid her gi pants down, stepping out of them and tossing them aside. She slid off her gi top, revealing her sports bra. Her panties were powder blue with small, delicate white frills, and her sports bra was stocky and black. Ranma nearly snorted out loud at the contrast, but had enough sense to keep quiet. Besides, Akane could have been standing there wearing a potato sack and Ranma would still be having heart palpitations.

 

Akane lowered herself onto her knees and crawled toward Ranma. Ranma parted her legs to allow Akane to lean in close and softly brush her lips against hers.

 

Ranma sighed against their mouths. This wasn’t the first time the two had kissed as girls, but it was the first time they’d been this intimate about it. Before, it was a chaste kiss here or there before Ranma changed back.

 

It was a conversation they’d already had; was Akane comfortable being physical with Ranma when Ranma was a girl? Was Ranma comfortable experimenting with his female body? The two of them were still new to every aspect of a relationship, sexual or otherwise, and communication had always been something they had to work on significantly. They were awkward and clumsy but they were giving it their best effort; they still had plenty of squabbles but were much quicker in the make-up. And when things were good, boy, they were _good._

 

Akane pressed her hand against Ranma’s chest, pushing her onto her back. Ranma’s back lurched and she broke off their kiss to hiss through her teeth.

 

“Man, that’s _cold_!” she said, gingerly laying her bare back against the bath tile.

 

Akane giggled softly. “We could still take this to my room, or yours…” she said in a hushed voice, running her hands across Ranma’s face.

 

Ranma shook her head, capturing Akane’s lips again. “No, no, it’s fine,” she assured between kisses. She tugged at Akane’s sports bra. “I wanna see you…”

 

Akane pulled away for a moment to pull her sports bra up and over her head. The motion tousled her short hair and she flicked her bangs out of her eyes. Ranma felt like there was a hummingbird trapped within her chest, fluttering it’s wings against her ribcage. She wished she could go back in time and beat up her past self, for calling this beautiful girl “uncute”.

 

Ranma lurched upward and snaked her arms around Akane’s waist, yanking her closer. Akane let out a quivering sigh as Ranma kissed along her collarbone, trailing down to her breasts.

 

“Your lips are so soft as a girl,” Akane said quietly, her eyelids fluttering.

 

“You wanna talk about _soft.”_ Ranma ran her tongue around Akane’s nipple, causing the other girl’s breath to hitch.

 

“I’m sure they’re not as nice as yours,” Akane said shakily. She pushed Ranma’s shoulders, leading Ranma down onto the tile again. She wasn’t going to let Ranma grab the reins of control this time. She had to keep her wits about her, not let Ranma distract her from her mission.

 

Ranma sighed. “Hey, ‘Kane...I know I teased ya about ‘em before, but I told ya that I _like_ your—“

 

Akane silenced her with a kiss. “I know you do. But...it’s not about me today.” she whispered. “I want to make _you_ feel good.”

 

It was Ranma’s turn to shiver. “Ah, okay.”

 

Akane smiled warmly. Then she leaned down and kissed down Ranma’s chest, placing warm, soft kisses on Ranma’s breasts. Akane had always been envious of Ranma’s female figure; a perfect hourglass with cute, petite features.

 

It was certainly no secret Ranma’s girl form was well-endowed, and that mixed with Ranma’s smugness about that fact had always made Akane bitterly jealous. It was honestly a crime that a man would get to have breasts that any girl would kill for. But, for today at least, Akane considered it a blessing that this girl with the most perfect boobs Akane had ever seen was also her fiancé.

 

Akane kissed along the velvety, warm skin as she massaged both breasts gently. Ranma shuffled beneath her, her breath coming out in short puffs, as though she had forgotten how to properly breathe. Akane slowly rolled her thumbs across Ranma’s nipples, then leaned down and flicked her tongue across one of them.

 

Ranma jolted slightly. Akane looked up at her.

 

“Sorry, you’re ticklish there, aren’t you?”

 

“As a guy, yeah, but…” Ranma felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the sensation of Akane’s warm breath fanning across her breasts. “A-As a girl, it feels...different.”

 

Akane kept her eyes on Ranma as she flicked her tongue along Ranma’s nipple again. “Good different?” she asked.

 

Ranma nodded quickly, her lips pressed together tightly as Akane continued her administrations. “Mm-hm.” she replied tightly.

 

Akane smirked, pleased with herself. Ranma was very clearly trying to hold it together. But Akane wasn’t going to let that happen. She wanted Ranma in complete shambles.

 

She went down and squeezed Ranma’s breast, taking Ranma’s nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Ranma gasped, lurching again like she had at the cold tile against her bare back. She collapsed again, shuddering, but made no other sound.

 

Still not good enough, Akane thought.

 

She deeply massaged one breast while kissing and sucking on the other, running her tongue around and across Ranma’s nipple, then sucking on it gently. Ranma squirmed beneath her, and occasionally her whole body would jolt when Akane flicked her tongue across her nipple, but she was still stubbornly not making a sound. Akane moved over to the other breast and gave it the same attention, but it yielded the same results. Ranma was clearly enjoying herself, but she was absolutely refusing to cry out.

 

“Lift your hips,” Akane demanded, her voice a bit more forceful than she had intended as her frustration began to bleed through.

 

Ranma didn’t seem to notice or care about her commanding tone, for she lifted her hips without question. Akane grabbed the waistband of Ranma’s pants and yanked them down, taking the boxers with them with the quick maneuver. Akane had only intended to take Ranma’s pants off first, and work her way up to the boxers. But Ranma was swimming in these clothes in her much-smaller form, so they flew off without much effort.

 

Ranma didn’t seem to mind, although she gaped at Akane with big eyes, looking surprised but also (or maybe Akane was just imagining it) impressed.

 

Akane decided to roll with it. She tossed the clothes over onto the messy pile they’d started in the corner, and then grabbed Ranma’s legs behind the knees, pulling her legs apart. Then she slid herself down so that she was between Ranma’s legs. When she’d gotten that far, she nearly froze up. She peeked up through her bangs, and was admittedly relieved to see Ranma wasn’t still staring at her. Ranma had leaned back down onto the floor, and was looking straight up at the ceiling. She seemed to be holding her breath again.

 

Akane looked back down, and took a moment. She’d never imagined herself to be in this position, and yet, here she was. Hell, she hadn’t even gone down on the male Ranma yet! Akane finally realized that when she’d made the offer earlier, Ranma must have assumed she was talking about his guy form. The thought made Akane’s cheeks burn, out of the mental image that provided and embarrassment at the clear miscommunication. She supposed she could have been a bit more clear on her intentions.

 

She’d never touched Ranma _there_ with her mouth before. So she had no idea what he would like, and what was off the table. And female anatomy was even more complicated, Akane knew all too well.

 

Then again, when Ranma had tried it on her not too long ago, he would have been clueless too. It had started off much the same way, with tentative hesitation and confusion. But soon enough passion overtook them both and they both stopped overthinking it. And it turned out Ranma was a _natural._

 

 _Why—wh-who the hell said you could stop?!_ she had cried, when Ranma had suddenly stopped what he was doing.

 

She grabbed his head and tried to push him back down, but it was in vain. It was like trying to push a brick wall. Ranma just stared at her, his brow quirked with confusion.

 

 _I wanted to_ **_kiss_ ** _you, dummy._

 

 _“_ Uh, everything okay?”

 

Akane was pulled from her reverie and looked quickly up at Ranma. She was propped up on her elbows and giving her a cautious look.

 

“You...if you’re havin’ second thoughts, I can—“

 

“No!” Akane blurted loudly. She bit her lip, then continued in a quieter voice, “N-no, this is okay. I’m just...it’s okay.”

 

Then she gently kissed just below Ranma’s belly button, and could see Ranma’s legs go rigid. She worked her way down, slowly, slowly. She could feel Ranma’s heat radiating from her skin, and it centralized in the spot she grew closer and closer towards. Ranma’s whole body was wound up tight, like an elastic band stretched to the limit. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, her arms stick straight at her sides. Akane could have been kissing a _corpse,_ Ranma was so still.

 

Can’t have that, thought Akane. The rubber band would have to snap eventually. She just needed to figure out what would set it off. And she had a few ideas up her sleeve.

 

First, she explored with her hands for a bit. Rubbed her index and middle finger down either side of Ranma’s folds, massaging the area with delicate but firm pressure. Ranma hummed, and shuffled beneath her touch, but did nothing more.

 

Akane went a step further, parting Ranma’s entrance for better access. It was now or never, Akane told herself. Beginning would be the hardest part, so she just had to gather all her nerve and do it. She ran her tongue, long and slow, from Ranma’s entrance up to her clit, finishing with a flick of her tongue.

 

She heard Ranma let out a gasp of breath, as though she’d come out from under water. In her peripheral vision, she saw Ranma’s chest rise and fall quickly, and idly wondered how long she’d been holding her breath.

 

“I want to try something,” Akane said slowly.

 

“Th-thought _this_ was you tryin’ somethin’?” Ranma said breathlessly.

 

“It’s something else to go with it,” Akane supplied.

 

“O...okay. What?”

 

“Have you ever, um...fingered yourself? As a girl.”

 

Ranma’s head lurched up again. “N-no, of course not! I mean…” she looked away sheepishly, “That don’t mean I didn’t _think_ about it...what it would feel like, and all. I musta done nothin’ but look at an’ grab my own boobs for like a week straight after I first got cursed. B-but...somethin’ like _that_ just—freaked me out, I guess.”

 

“Oh,” Akane said. She tried not to sound too disappointed. “I won’t do it if you’re not comfortable with it, then.”

 

Ranma was almost purple, her blush was so deep. “I...I said _I’d_ never done it, but...but that don’t mean I wouldn’t want—want _you_ to do it.”

 

Akane perked up at that. “So, it’s okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll go slow. And tell me to stop at any time, okay?”

 

Ranma lips went crooked, something between a grimace and a smile. “Heh, uh...man, never thought _I’d_ be the one hearin’ _you_ say that.”

 

Akane rolled her eyes as she put Ranma’s legs over her shoulders. “Feeling a little emasculated?”

 

Ranma scoffed. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” she said. “Actually, quite the opposite. It’s—“

 

Looks like she was starting to let her guard down. Akane kept her eyes on Ranma while she slowly slid her middle finger inside her, and watched with a malicious look on her face as Ranma’s voice choked out and her eyes bulged.

 

“Hm? What you were about to say, Ranma?” Akane asked, smirking.

 

Ranma bit her lip, looking down at Akane with half-lidded eyes.

 

“I was gonna say...it’s actually pretty hot.” Ranma forced out the words as Akane pushed her finger in deeper.

 

Ranma had never referred to her as “hot” before. Akane liked where this was going. She pulled out her finger and went back in, this time with two.

 

Ranma’s back lurched once again and she sucked in a breath sharply through her nose. Akane looked up at her inquisitively.

 

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” She asked softly.

 

Ranma shook her head quickly. “Mm-mm,” she replied through lips pressed tightly shut.

 

There it was again, that refusal to make a sound. If one of Akane’s hands wasn’t currently occupied, she might have cracked her knuckles like she did before she burst through a stack of cement blocks. Instead she took the same steadying breath as she did before her hand met the stone, and then her mouth was on Ranma’s clit. She sucked it into her mouth, and flicked it with her tongue.

 

She’d almost forgotten her two fingers were still buried inside Ranma. As she continued to flick her tongue across Ranma’s clit, she pulled out the fingers with measured slowness. Then, pushed them back inside with a quick, sharp thrust.

 

Ranma gasped. She clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Akane saw none of this as she continued to suck on Ranma’s clit and pump her fingers in and out. But after a moment or two of this and not hearing a _peep_ out of Ranma, Akane’s frustration resurfaced. She pulled away, looking up at Ranma as she slammed her fingers back inside. Ranma now had both hands clamped tightly around her mouth, her eyes screwed shut and her face beet red.

 

“Ranma, look at me,” Akane ground out the words the same moment she curled her fingers deep inside of Ranma. Ranma shuddered violently, but shook her head.

 

“Why not?” Akane found her temper starting to flare. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Counted back from five. Easy now.

 

When she opened her eyes again her expression had softened, and her voice came out gentle. “It’s just us here, Ranma. You don’t have to hold back, or...or be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

 

Ranma took her hands away from her mouth. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“You dummy,” she sighed, “It’s...it’s embarrassing _because_ it’s you.”

 

Akane’s brows shot up for a moment, and then her expression melted and she smiled. She crawled up and leaned down to capture Ranma’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Ranma hummed against their mouths.

 

“I can...taste _me_ ,” Ranma said as they came apart, brushing her fingers along her lips.

 

Akane’s cheeks burned. “Oh. Sorry.”

 

“Ain’t no sorry,” Ranma reached up and pulled Akane back down again, kissing her deeply. She ran her tongue along Akane’s bottom lip. “Ain’t no sorry…”

 

They stayed that way for a moment more, before Akane broke away, smirking down at Ranma.

 

“I’m going to go back to what I was doing,” she said, “and don’t you dare put your hands over your mouth again.”

 

Ranma grinned. “Or what?”

 

“Or else you can kiss the chance of me going down on you as a _boy_ goodbye.”

 

Ranma’s face fell. “I’ll be good.”

 

Akane slid back down between Ranma’s legs, placing teasing kisses on Ranma’s inner thighs before she resumed her previous administrations.

 

This time, Akane decided that Ranma might be good and ready for a bit more. As Akane ran her tongue across Ranma’s labia, she thrust _three_ fingers inside of her. Ranma’s hips bucked jerkily beneath her, causing Akane’s fingers to go in even deeper. Akane took this chance to suck Ranma’s clit into her mouth and roll it around with her tongue.

 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Ranma gasped.

 

Akane chuckled, her mouth still wrapped around Ranma’s clit. The vibration caused Ranma’s entire body to shudder, her legs twitching.

 

Akane spread Ranma’s quivering legs apart even further, cupping Ranma’s leg under the knee and putting it over her shoulder. She continued to suck on her clitoris as she thrust her three fingers in and out. She couldn’t quite move around freely with three fingers, however. She pulled out and went back to two, pounding in and out with a steady, fast pace that she matched with her tongue as it flickered against Ranma’s clit.

 

And finally, finally, Ranma made a sound.

 

“Oh, shit, _f—fuuuck_ ,” Ranma bit down on her lip hard, throwing her head back. She gasped desperately for air but couldn’t seem to draw breath. Her fingers grabbed at short tufts of Akane’s hair, pushing her head down even while Ranma’s entire body was wracked with violent shivers. It was overwhelming, it felt like she was going to burst apart and yet it wasn’t enough. It was an entirely new sensation. As a male, that crescendo built and built until it finally released, and Ranma would come back down. But this felt like it could go on and on forever, that the release would never come. Ranma wasn’t sure if she ever wanted it to—she could let this go on for hours.

 

Ranma was thrashing beneath Akane now, crying out with each thrust, every flick of Akane’s tongue. Every nerve ending was sparking with electricity, and stars blocked Ranma’s vision.

 

“Ahhh, f-fuck! Ah— _ah_ —Akane, _mmm_ , I’m—!” Ranma’s hips lifted off the ground, she could feel her insides pulsating around Akane’s fingers over and over. She cried out as she rode out the high as Akane’s lips trailed wet, hot kisses up her inner thighs.

 

Akane pulled out her fingers slowly and sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

 

“So, did you—?”

 

Akane wasn’t able to get the words out, as Ranma had suddenly lurched up and seized her lips in her own. Akane made a small sound of surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan as Ranma deepened the kiss.

 

Ranma broke away and they both gasped for air. “Can you do that again...like, a _lot_?”

 

Akane burst out laughing. “As long as you return the favour.”

 

“Way ahead of you.”

 

Akane yelped as Ranma suddenly hoisted her off the ground: sometimes she forgot that Ranma’s girl form possessed the same strength as her male form. Then Ranma stepped into the furo, lowering Akane and herself into the hot water. When Ranma’s lips pressed against Akane’s as they sank into the water, he was male again.

 

Akane moaned softly against the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands roam beneath the water, pulling down her panties. She’d forgotten that she was even still wearing them. Ranma pulled the soaked garment out of the water and tossed it aside.

 

He pulled Akane closer until their bodies pressed together, kissing down her jaw and neck. Akane sighed dreamily, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. The hot water lapped against her skin, Ranma’s warm hands massaged her breasts as he kissed his way along her collarbone. He held her close with one arm as he reached between them and positioned himself between Akane’s legs with the other.

 

Akane could feel Ranma push slowly inside her, and they both sighed in unison at the sensation. Ranma came up and kissed Akane deeply, rolling his hips, relishing in the feeling. Then he pulled out and thrusted back in with more speed, causing Akane to cry out and then simper into a moan. The bath water sloshed around and spilt over the sides of the furo.

 

Akane cupped the sides of Ranma’s face and Ranma held Akane around the waist as he thrusted again. Akane’s eyes squeezed tightly shut and she pressed her lips harder against his own, running her hands along his face and into his hair, grasping at it and pulling. She heard Ranma’s breath hitch, and he broke off their kiss and let out a soft groan.

 

“Dammit, Akane…” he sighed, as though in defeat.

 

Then he thrusted again, harder than the last. Akane moaned, burying her face into the crook in Ranma’s neck, her grip on his hair tightening. She could hear a sound that was practically a growl come from Ranma’s throat and suddenly his pace quickened as he thrust into her, hard and deep each time. Akane cried out with every thrust, holding to Ranma like a life preserve. The sound of her own cries drowned out the splashing of the water as it spilled from the furo and onto the floor.

 

“Ranma…” Akane moaned. “Ranma…”

 

Ranma suddenly grabbed her by the chin and slammed his lips against hers, knocking her backward into the water. Ranma broke away and growled out something to her, but she couldn’t understand with her ears submerged in the water and bright lights bursting across her vision. She felt him pull out of her, and as he pressed himself against her she could feel his spasms.

 

Akane reached up and pulled Ranma down onto her lips, then kissed his wet cheeks and nose and forehead. His bangs were dripping, and water droplets fell into her eyelashes.

 

“Man,” Ranma said, breathless, “we ought to try new things more often.”

 

Akane giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

As the two of them got out and were cleaning the furo, Akane considered what they would try the next time the house was empty...

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this outta my system, man. 
> 
> I wrote this quite a few months ago and just kept forgetting to post it online. But here it finally is! Hope it satisfies your craving for good and pure, healthy bisexual content. And also porn.
> 
> (Thank you to inklesspen for being my beta! You're the best~)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
